Un loupgarou ne peut aimer qu'une fois
by hermy21 et siria
Summary: Alors que les Maraudeurs sont en vacance une fille! de la famille de James arrive amenant avec elle un lourd secret et une vengeance à accomplir. Réumé assez nul comme vous avaz pu le voir mais l'histoire est beaucoup mieux, alors une petite review en
1. La fille au yeux violet

**Disclaimer :Tout les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling sauf Iris et Cécilia**

**Bon voil on va encore dire : oui encore une fic sur les maraudeurs avec pleins de couples heureux et patati et patata. Mais bon moi c'est différentmais bon vous le saurais jamais si vous lisez pas.**

**Et MERCI MERCI à ma correctrice officielle qui malgré le nombres inroyables de fautes et le manque flagrant de ponctuation à lu ma fic. Donc MERCI à Xiao Yan**

**Un loup-garous ne peut aimer qu'une fois**

**La fille aux yeux violets**

Les Maraudeurs étaient presque tous présents au manoir de Godric's Hollow pour passer les vacances ensembles avant leur sixième année à Poudlard. James et Sirius avaient proposé à Rémus de venir pour les deux mois, sachant bien sûr qu'ils passeraient avec lui les trois pleines lunes. La famille Potter était parfaitement au courant de la lycanthropie de celui-ci et avait créé pour lui une chambre spéciale dans laquelle il pourrait passé les trois nuits sans blesser quiconque.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que James rabattait les oreilles de tout le monde avec "sa" Lily. Même après la première transformation de Rémus, alors que celui-ci se remettait péniblement d'une épuisante et douloureuse nuit, James vint l'achever avec des "Lily" par-ci "Lily" par-là.

Alors que le trio terminait une énième bataille de cartes explosives, la mère de James rentra dans la chambre de celui-ci :

-Ne nous attendez pas pour dîner, il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts en France et une famille d'Auror était visée, dit-elle avec inquiétude.

La joie de James s'affaissa d'un coup quand il entendit cette nouvelle mais il se força à poser une question :

-Est-ce que c'est eux ?

-Oui, James, malheureusement, c'est eux, dit Mme Potter avec un immense chagrin dans la voix. Puis elle tansplana dans un "pop" sonore laissant un James abattu et ses amis dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Quelques minutes après l'intervention de sa mère, James revint à lui et, voyant le regard interrogateur de Sirius et Rémus, il se mit à leur expliquer :

-Vous savez, les Potter sont en danger à cause de nos actions contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mes parents sont des Aurors. Or, il n'y a pas que ma famille proche qui soit menacée. Comme ma mère l'a dit, l'attaque a eu lieu en France... Là-bas vivaient mes cousins et cousines au second degrés. Eux aussi sont Aurors, c'est une tradition dans notre famille...

Rémus et Sirius étaient consternés. Oui, ils savaient que sa famille et lui étaient en danger mais pas à ce point là. Et puis ça voulait dire autre chose de bien plus grave : Voldemort voulait dominer de son ombre bien plus que la Grande-Bretagne.

Les heures semblèrent à James longues et interminables. Personne n'osait parler. Même Sirius ne trouva pas la force de sortir une de ses fameuses blagues qui faisaient tant rire les Maraudeurs. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils entendirent les Potter rentrer. Ils se précipitèrent alors dans le grand salon où ils accueillirent les parents de James ainsi que quelques médicomages qui transportaient magiquement une jeune file d'une extrême pâleur qui semblait souffrir atrocement même dans son sommeil. Quand James la vit, il essaya de se précipiter vers elle pour la réveiller mais sa mère le retint :

-Non, James, tu n'y arriveras pas, ils lui ont donné une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves pour la calmer.

-Où ont les autres ? demanda-t-il, dans un souffle.

-Ils sont tous morts, James mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut que je leur montre où ils doivent la porter, dit-elle avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Potter redescendit avec les médicomages qui lui donnaient les dernières indications pour s'occuper de la jeune fille :

-Voici l'adresse d'une infirmière à domicile qui voudra s'occuper d'elle malgré son "état".

Il avait dit ça si bas que seul Rémus, avec son ouïe plus sensible de loup-garou, put l'entendre. "_Mais qu'entend-t-il par "état"?"_

Quand elle les eut congédiés, elle s'approcha du trio et se mit à leur parler :

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, les Aurors français se battaient toujours contre des Mangemorts. Mais, en France, il n'y a pas véritablement comme chez nous d'école pour devenir Aurors alors ils étaient en minorité et commençaient à battre en retraite. Grâce à nos renforts, nous avons mis en fuite quelques Mangemorts et on a emprisonné les autres. Nous avons compris que Voldemort avait agrandi son pouvoir car tous ses serviteurs étaient français. Après la bataille, nous avons retrouvé les malheureux Istari. Malheureusement; ils étaient morts, terrassés après un long combat. Seule Iris était encore en vie mais un Endoloris opérait toujours sur elle ainsi qu'un feu magique. Elle n'était pas sur les lieux de l'attaque quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés, elle n'est venue qu'après, semble-t-il. D'après les docteurs, elle va mettre du temps à s'en remettre mais ça devrait aller. Elle va rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire puis ce sera à elle de décider si elle veut partir ou rester. Vous pouvez aller la voir car elle a dû se réveiller et elle sera contente de voir un visage familier la réconforter. Elle est dans la salle de soin.

Mme Potter avait dit tout cela sans s'arrêter. Elle était tellement effondrée de la mort de sa cousine avec qui elle avait toujours été très proche qu'elle resta assisse, immobile, dans son fauteuil jusqu'au retour de son mari.


	2. Vérité

**disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Iris et Cécilia**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, alors bonne lecture et n'ésiteé pas mettre vos impressions, merci.**

**Vérité**

Pendant que James, Sirius et Rémus se dirigeaient vers la salle de soin, Iris se réveillait dans la douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était toujours vivante ni où elle était. A ce moment là, quelqu'un tapa à la porte puis l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas l'éblouir. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait que trois ombres se diriger vers son lit. Puis elle reconnut enfin James, suivis par deux inconnus. Celui-ci alluma une lampe voilée, prit une chaise invitant ses amis à faire de même et se mit à parler à Iris en français :

-Salut, Iris, dit James en essayant de paraître plus joyeux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

-James... où suis-je ? demanda la voix brisée de la jeune fille.

-Ca va aller, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu es chez moi. Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

-Oui, merci, James.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau que son cousin avait déposé sur ses lèvres, elle se sentit mieux et se remit à parler :

-Qui sont tes amis ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix redevenue normale mais où percée la tristesse.

James se retourna et traduisit rapidement la conversation en demandant à ses amis de se présenter.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Rémus.

Quand il aperçut la couleur des yeux d'Iris, il comprit la phrase du médicomage mais ne dit rien.

-Salut, moi c'est Sirius Black, lui dit-il en lui servant sur un plateau son sourire charmeur pour essayer de la réconforter (Nda : eh oui, quand on est un chien une nuit par mois, on arrive à avoir la même sensibilité qu'une "cuillère à caf").

Quand les présentations furent finies, Sirius et Rémus sortirent de la chambre pour laisser James et Iris discuter et se réconforter mutuellement.

Trois semaines plus tard, Iris était presque parfaitement remise mais on pouvait voir qu'une énorme fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux et ses gestes du quotidien. C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida qu'il fallait dire la vérité aux trois garons car il n'y avaient qu'eux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

-Salut, comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle dans un anglais impeccable, merci au sort lengare parlarus bilingus. (nda : Mon dieu que ce serait bien de pouvoir devenir bilingue rien qu'en jetant un simple sort, c'est mon rêve, mais bon...)

-C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question. T'as l'air de plus en plus fatiguée...

En lui demandant ça, James mentait car il savait aussi bien que Sirius et Rémus ce qu'elle avait, il l'avait découvert la première fois où il avait vu la couleur de ses yeux.

-J'ai quelque chose vous avouer. La pleine lune arrive bientôt et... et je suis une loup-garou.

Elle avait dit tout cela en regardant ses pieds. Cependant, en relevant les yeux elle ne vit pas trace de dégoût, d'horreur ou même de pitié dans le regard des trois garçons mais un petit sourire amusé qui montrait qu'ils savaient déjà la vérité sur son compte.

-Eh bien, Moony s'exclama Sirius, mort de rire, tu vas avoir de la compagnie demain soir !

-Quoi !! S'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie, toi aussi tu es un loup-garou ?

-Oui, depuis à peu près dix ans. Mais toi ça ne doit pas remonter à plus d'un mois et demi vu la couleur de tes yeux et la fatigue qui se lit sur ton visage.

-Depuis quand vous le savez ? demanda-t-elle avec de la curiosité dans sa voix

-Depuis la première fois où tu as ouvert les yeux. Tu sais c'est très rare d'avoir les yeux violets, dit James, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment vous savez autant de choses sur les loups-garous ?

-On a fait... ou plutôt, j'ai fait des recherches approfondies sur eux. En étant un, je voulais tout savoir. J'ai découvert que les mâles avaient les yeux couleur ambre alors que les femelles les avaient violets. j'ai aussi découvert que les loup-garous attaquent exclusivement les humains.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Iris.

-Car tu as devant les yeux deux animagus non déclarés : Cornedrue se transforme en cerf et Patmol en un gros chien noir. Normalement il y en a un troisième : Queudver mais il ne peut pas venir à cause de sa famille.

-Alors si je comprends bien James, Sirius et Queudver...

-Peter, rectifia Sirius.

-Et Peter, vous sortez accompagner Rémus lors de ses transformations. Mais comment faites-vous ? Rémus doit être enfermé dans une pièce ou quelque chose comme ça pour ne pas sortir ?

-Il l'est au début, mais après on le fait sortir dans le parc sous notre forme animale et on passe la nuit à s'amuser !

-On vous a jamais attrapé ? s'exclama Iris.

-On a failli une fois à cause de Patmol mais j'ai pu arranger le coup, dit James en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes, mais voyant que Rémus et Iris fatiguaient, ils préfèrent les laisser se reposer.

La nuit de la pleine lune arriva à grand pas et les Potter avaient créés par magie une sorte de forêt dans la chambre où Rémus avait passé sa première pleine lune. Au milieu de la chambre, il y avait une clairière illuminée d'une lumière magique où une herbe luxuriante semblait former deux matelas moelleux pour les deux loup-garous.

Une heure avant la tombée de la nuit, les parents de James enfermèrent les deux loup-garous avec un sort puissant que deux animagus avaient appris à recréé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à deux garçons riants aux éclats mais ils se reprirent rapidement pour jeter un sort aussi puissant que les Potter sur la porte. Ils allèrent ensuite retrouver Rémus et Iris en pleine discussion, confortablement installés sur leur lits d'herbes. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rémus fasse comprendre à ses amis que sa transformation commençait et qu'il en était de même pour la jeune fille. Cependant, celle-ci, étendue sur son "lit", était prise de convulsions terribles. Voyant cela, James et Sirius prirent immédiatement leur forme animale pour aller réconforter leurs deux amis.

Ceux-ci venaient de finir leur mutation quand James remarqua soudain la robe des deux loup-garous. Celle de Rémus était châtain clair, parsemée de gris argenté et faisait de lui un magnifique loup surtout avec ses yeux ambrés qui resplendissaient dans la nuit. Celle d'Iris était plus "bizarre". En effet, dans la vie de tous les jours, elle avait elle aussi les cheveux châtains clairs avec des mèches naturellement plus claires que d'autres ainsi que de jolis reflets allant du blond au roux selon la luminosité. Mais là, sous le clair de lune, sa robe paraissait tissée par de l'or tellement elle brillait de milles feux. Les deux loup-gaous se regardaient maintenant depuis de longues minutes, en se tournant autour quand la louve se "prosterna" devant le loup en émettant de petits gémissements de soumission. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que Rémus se mit à grogner contre Iris pour qu'elle se relève et se mette à ses côtés pour lui présenter le cerf et le chien, avant de partir en ballade dans la forêt artificielle. Comme à leur habitude, les trois garçons s'amusaient à se pourchasser et la louve se joignit bientôt à eux pour pouvoir se délier les jambes. En effet, sa première pleine lune, elle l'avait vécue dans une cage de deux mètres sur deux car ses parents, pris au dépourvus, n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre pour la maintenir à 'écart d'êtres humains.

Au petit matin, James et Sirius sortirent rapidement de la salle en renouvelant encore une fois le sort pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose et allèrent rapidement rattraper la nuit dans leur chambre.

Quand Rémus et Iris se réveillèrent enfin, ils étaient recouverts d'une couverture qui les protéger du regard gêné de leur voisin. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et d'une petite voix qui indiquait bien leurs gênes, ils se séparèrent pour mettre une tenue plus conforme aux yeux de tout le monde.


	3. changement

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Iris et Cécilia**

**J'admets que ce chapitre est un peu court mais si je l'avais fait plus long il serait devenu ennuyeux. Je suid désolé pour le peu de lecteurs que j'ai du retard de ..... M ais j'avais environ 15 heures de controles donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'éditer.Mais bon maintenant je le jure ur mon chat j'édite tout les vendredi.**

**Un grand énorme merci à Xiao Yan pour m'avoir lu et soutenu quand j'ésiter à éditer. Alors MERCI.**

**Réponse au review:**

**Un énorme merci à Poupoux et Gaelle griffondor vous êtes mes premières reviews en auteur seul ( d'habitude j'écrit avec Xiao Yan ou son surnom ici c'est Siria) et je sis super contente alors Merci Merci Merci et encore Merci.**

**Changement**

Après quelques jours de repos sous la surveillance constante de James et Sirius, les deux loup garous étaient parfaitement remis de leurs "escapades". Cependant, leurs têtes avaient failli exploser quand James avait commencé sa mille et unième lamentation sur l'amour de sa vie... Lily. C'est à ce moment là aussi qu'Iris failli tuer James mentalement en lui énumérant ce qui n'allait pas dans son comportement, ainsi que les différentes manières de changer celui-ci. Quand elle eut enfin fini, Remus et Sirius applaudirent tandis que James se prit la tête entre les mains tant il était découragé et exténué d'avance pour les efforts qu'il allait devoir déployer.

-Ca fait des années qu'on lui dit ! s'exclama Rémus. Mais tu es bien la seule à l'avoir fait réagir ! Quel es ton secret ? Finit-il par dire sur un ton dramatique, se mettant à genoux et faisant semblant de l'implorer.

Le quatuor partit alors pour un fou rire gigantesque qui aurait pu continuer des heures si Iris n'avait pas reprit son sérieux.

-Mon secret, cher Rémus, réside dans le fait que je suis une fille et que...

-Non, c'est pas vrai !!! Lâcha Sirius avec une expression le faisant ressembler à un poisson sorti de l'eau.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure qui le fit s'étaler par terre, tellement il était surpris. C'est alors qu'Iris prit un autre oreiller et se mit en tête de vouloir étouffer Sirius avec celui-ci. C'est dans un grand éclat de rire qu'ils passèrent les heures suivantes à faire d'immenses batailles de cousins ramassés dans toute la maison pour savoir qui du groupe des loups-garous et des non-loups-garou, allait gagner. Bien sûr, ce furent Rémus et Iris qui gagnèrent sans problème la majorité des batailles devant un Sirius et un James dégoûtés.

Alors qu'ils allaient en recommencer une, quelqu'un tapa à la porte et la mère de James entra avec le sourire. Mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle vit l'ensemble des coussins du manoir rassemblé dans la chambre de son fils.

-James, premièrement, je veux que tous ces coussins soient revenus à leur place dan une heure. Deuxièmement, que dirais-tu d'inviter tous tes amis pour fêter ta majorité samedi prochain ?

-Ce serait trop bien ! s'exclama bruyamment un James rayonnant.

-Mais à une condition... dit sa mère, amusée

-Laquelle ? demanda James soudain inquiet.

-Range ces coussins !! Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

Dès q'elle eut fermé la porte, James commença à bondir partout en criant haut et fort qu'il allait pouvoir inviter sa Lily, sa Lily à son anniversaire, mais se reprit bien vite en repensant aux paroles de sa cousine.

-Mais comment je vais faire pour lui plaire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton implorant à Iris.

-Bon ben, Dit-elle, découragée à l'avance. Commençons ton désenflage de tête !

-Mais pas avant d'avoir rangé tout, fit Rémus consterné par le tas de coussins répandu dans l'immense chambre de James.


	4. Cours particuliers

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Iris et Cécilia.**

**Un chapitre encore plus j'en covient mais bon le suivant est plus long et se qui suivent aussi c'était juste un chapitre de transition.**

**Un énorme merci à ma correctrice officielle Xiao Yan.**

**Cours particuliers**

L'heure passa surnaturellement vite et ils purent commencé la métamorphose de James en un garçon qui pourrait plaire à Lily.

-Tout d'abord, commença Iris, imagine-toi que je suis Lily, montre-moi comment tu l'abordes, généralement.

-Salut Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et essayant de se décoiffer encre plus.

-Et vous laissez faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Sirius et Rémus avec un air outré.

-On lui a déjà dit, mais sa tête de bois ne veut pas assimiler le fait que Lily n'aime pas son côté macho, dit Sirius rapidement.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, dit Rémus, plié en deux.

-Bon, je pense que pour la leçon n°1, on va avoir besoin d'un exemple, dit-elle accablée. Rémus, tu pourrais me draguer pour montrer à James comment on s'y prend.

Un Rémus rougissant vint se planter devant elle et, après quelques secondes, lui dit :

-Iris, tu es la fille la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans mon existence. Alors… alors je voulais te demander si un jour tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

("Oh mon Dieu, c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'est faite ! Mais reprends-toi ma vieille ! Il a dit ça rien que parce que tu lui a demandé ! Il ne ressent rien pour toi !")

-Voilà une très belle déclaration d'amour. D'abord, il fait ressortir son côté timide et les filles adorent les gars timides, mais pas trop attention. Ensuite, il m'a complimenté d'une façon très romantique et calme, laissant deviner qu'il était sincère. Et enfin, il m'a proposé de sortir avec moi, il ne m'a pas en quelque sorte 'forcé" comme toi, ce qui laisse le temps à la fille de réfléchir plus sereinement si elle veut ou pas sorti avec lui, conclut-elle en souriant.

La semaine se passa sur le même rythme et, de jour en jour, il y avait quelques améliorations chez James. Sa tête avait dégonflé subitement quand Iris, exténuée de lui dire pour la centième fois d'arrêter de passer la main dans ses cheveux, était partie en claquant la porte, laissant un James désemparé, planté au milieu de sa chambre.


	5. La soirée d'annif

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Iris et Cécilia**

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à Xiao Yan ma correctrice officielle** **qui en bave pour** **mes fautes d'orthographes et ma ponctuation inexistante même si depuis j'ai fait des efforts.**

**Je remercie ce qui lisent ma fic mais ne pourrez t-ils pas mettre une ou deux rewievs pour me dire ce qu'il en pense vraiment j'accepte très bien les critiques surtout quand elles sont constructives. Merci.**

**La soirée d'annif**

Le grand soir arriva enfin. James avait invité tous ses amis et connaissances. Il était habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche très seyante, Sirius portait lui aussi un jean noir assorti à une belle chemise noire qui moulait sa musculature faite grâce à ses durs entraînements de Batteur et Remus, quant à lui, portait un jean bleu ciel avec une chemise bleue faisant ressortir la couleur ambre de ses yeux ainsi que celle de ses cheveux. Enfin, Iris avait tué les garçons en mettant une demi-heure à décider entre jupe et pantalon. A cause de Sirius qui, après avoir vu la jeune fille en jupe puis en taille basse, avait affirmé avec vigueur qu'elle devait mettre absolument la jupe, elle avait répliqué qu'elle préférait le pantalon et s'en était suivi un débat animé fini par un claquement de porte. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, la sortie d'Iris vêtue d'une taille basse beige avec un débardeur blanc magique sur lequel jouait des petits chiens et où des phrases drôles s'écrivaient, fut saluée par le silence révélateur de Sirius.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent à 20h tapante en souhaitant en cœur un joyeux anniversaire au dernier des Potter avec parmi eux Peter, Lily et sa meilleure amie Cécilia. James fut tout de suite ébloui par la tenue de Lily et ça se voyait car il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre lui et un poisson ! Mais, se rappelant les conseils d'Iris, il se ressaisit et accueilli "convenablement" ses invités.

-Salut, dit-il essayant de se reprendre. Entrez, entrez !

-Salut James dit la voix timide de Peter.

-Bonsoir, Potter, dit la voix fluette de Lily.

-Eh, James, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie? Demanda Cécilia ave sa rapidité naturelle qui faisait d'elle la commentatrice officielle de Poudlard.

-Oui, je vous présente Iris, ma cousine, elle vient de France. Iris, je te présente Peter (-Enfin, le quatrième larron), Lily (-Ravie de te rencontrer enfin) et Cécilia (-Je comprends pourquoi tu es la commentatrice.) Bon ben maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Iris tu veux bien les amener déposer leurs manteaux.

-A vos ordres, chef, dit-elle, pliée en deux tout en essayant de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

-Alors qu'elle les conduisait à la chambre où devait être entreposé les vestes, Cécilia entreprit une conversation.

-Alors tu vis avec James, Sirius et Remus et tu n'as toujours pas craqué ?

-Non, ils sont très sympas, un peu lourd parfois, mais très drôles. Et puis je suis pas tout le temps avec eux, la plupart du temps, je lis ou je visite les environs.

-Ils ont une belle bibliothèque ! demanda Lily tout d'un coup intéressée

-Oui, et en plus il y a des ouvrages français.

-C'est vrai que tu viens de France. Pourtant tu parles super bien anglais !

-C'est grâce à un sort parce que sinon je suis tout à fait incapable d'avoir une conversation. Ca ne m'aurait pas gênée, s'il y avait eu que James comme il est complètement bilingue, mais comme il y a Sirius et Remus, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de savoir parler anglais.

-Ca a dû être horrible au début de rien comprendre à ce que disaient les gens autour de soi, dit Cécilia horrifiée.

-Non, non, puisque j'ai mis rapidement le sort en marche, mentit Iris

-Tu vas rester ici longtemps ? demanda Lily de plus en plus intéressée par la jeune fille et aussi par le fait qu'elle venait de France.

-Je vais rester en Angleterre jusqu'à ce que j'ai mes A.S.P.IC.S. Et après je verrais.

-Ta famille ne te manque pas ? Tu vas rester plus d'un an sans les voir…

Une tristesse voilà le regard violet d'Iris. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à eux grâce aux Maraudeurs. Lily et Cécilia, voyant la peine sur son visage, changèrent rapidement de sujet.

-Sinon, tu es bonne à l'école ? demanda Lily.

-Oui, fit-elle, reprenant son sourire, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, la concurrence va être rude cette année surtout si je suis placée à Gryffondor…

La discussion continua à ce rythme, Iris faisant bien attention à ne pas évoquer le prénom de James et c'est comme ça que naquit une belle amitié entre les trois jeunes filles.

Plusieurs heures plus tard les invités, morts de fatigue, commençaient à partir et il ne resta plus à la fin qu'un petit groupe composé de James Sirius, Remus, Lily, Iris et Cécilia discutant joyeusement de Quidditch. Quand Lily et Cécilia décidèrent de partir il était si tôt le matin que James les invita à passer la nuit chez lui. Après une longue délibération, elles acceptèrent. Mais où allaient-elles dormir et comment ?

-Pas de problème, vos chambres seront prêtes dans dix minutes et vu le stock impressionnant de pyjama d'Iris, vous aurez de quoi mettre !

-Qu'est-ce que t as contre mes pyjamas ? Gronda Iris, blessée.

-Rien. Mais t'en as un différent chaque jour !

-C'est pas vrai ! En plus, tu peux pas le prouver, dit-elle en faisant sa crâneuse.

-On confirme ! S'écrièrent en même temps Sirius et Remus.

-Je suis trahie de toute part. Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'avoue, j'adore les pyjamas ! Voilà, c'est dit, le sujet est clos. Suivez-moi les filles et laissons ces incultes de la culture du pyjama en plan.

Elles quittèrent la pièce, mortes de rire. Lorsqu'elles redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard en pyjama (Nda : je m'enfonce, je m'enfonce….), elles virent le salon transformé en un lit géant où six personnes pouvaient dormir.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait plus drôle de dormir ensemble, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Super une pyjama-party ! Cria Iris, surexcitée.

-Oh, non, elle recommence, dit la voix de James découragé. Stupéfixez-la et vite !

-Bon d'accord, j'arrête d'être de bonne humeur ! Mais tu sais ce que ça signifie…

C'est alors que James se jeta à genoux devant sa cousine pour s'excuser et tous partirent dans un fou rire général qui fut bientôt arrêté par le manque de sommeil des six jeunes qui s'effondrèrent littéralement sur le lit géant.

Mais pour deux d'entre eux, c'était un sommeil fictif. En effet, Iris et Remus dormaient très peu la nuit et avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre dans la forêt magique pour parler de tout et de rien, ce qui les avaient fortement rapprochés. Cette nuit ne manqua pas à l'appel et, à pas de loup, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle et s'installèrent sur leur matelas d'herbes.

-A ce que je vois, tu t'es fait des amies, commença Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, ça fait du bien.

-Tu leur as dit ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Non, pas pour l'instant, j'attends de les connaître mieux dit Iris, soucieuse.

-N'attends pas trop longtemps, sinon tu les perdras, recommanda Remus.

-Avec vous, c'était plus facile, j'y étais presque obligée. Mais là…

Sa voix était plus faible, presque inexistante.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Ca a été pareil pour moi, dit Remus d'une voix apaisante. Elles comprendront, je te le promets. Je les connais bien et Je sais qu'elles ne vont pas te rejeter pour leur avoir mentit.

-Mais comment fais-tu pur lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? demanda Iris avec un petit sourire triste.

-C'est… C'est parce que je t'aime, Iris, murmura-t-il aussi doucement qu'un souffle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Remus Lupin, depuis a première fois où nous avons discuté ensemble.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement sous le clair de lune, au même endroit où un loup et une louve s'étaient déclarés leur amour.

Le lendemain matin, quatre jeunes gens se réveillèrent tard et pas complètement. Ils mirent longtemps à comprendre qu'il manquait Remus et Iris, mais le déclic se produisit enfin et ils se lancèrent à leur recherche dans l'immense manoir des Potter. Ce fut James qui eut l'idée de les chercher dans la foret.

-Dans la forêt ? demanda Lily, interdite.

-Ce n'est pas une vraie forêt, t"inquiètes.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils virent les deux amis enlacés, dans un profond sommeil, rapidement troublé par Sirius qui fit apparaître un réveil géant à côté d'eux qui se mit à imiter le caquètement aigu de Peeves faisant se réveiller dans un sursaut les deux amants maintenant totalement réveillés et visiblement gêné du regard des quatre autres.

-Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? demanda James, visiblement vexé que ni sa cousine, ni son meilleur ami ne lui ait rien dit.

-Ce matin, répondit Remus, timidement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Remus ? s'exclama Sirius. Je t'aurais aidé !!

Après cette exclamation pertinente, tout le monde explosa de rire qui fut interrompue (comme d'hab.) par un énorme gargouillement venant du ventre de James et annonçant qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Ils se dirigèrent de bon train vers les cuisines et furent accueilli par la mère du jeune homme qui avait déjà prévu l'arrivée du groupe et avait dressé la table.

Quand le soir arriva, il fut temps pour Lily et Cécilia de partir après la promesse de revenir au manoir, à la plus grande joie de James.


	6. Premier jour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Iris et Cécilia**

**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à Xiao Yan ma correctrice officielle** **qui en bave pour** **mes fautes d'orthographes et ma ponctuation inexistante même si depuis j'ai fait des efforts.**

**Voici un assez long chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Première année à Poudlard**

Malheureusement pour James, les deux jeunes filles ne purent revenir chez les Potter mais ils se rencontrèrent quand ils allèrent faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Lily !! Lily ! Criait James en sautant par dessus les gens et levant les bas.

Lily, elle, ne voulait pas voir James et, en fuyant, elle entra chez Fleury et Botts où elle percuta de plein fouet… Iris (Non, pas de violence).

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle en recevant la jeune fille dans les bras.

-James. Depuis tout à l'heure, il crie mon nom dans toute l'allée, dit-elle, essoufflée.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas rejoint pour lui parler aussi ? répliqua Iris.

-Je préférais parler avec Rogue, dit Lily, dégoûtée.

-Rogue ? s'exclama Iris avec incompréhension.

-Tu vas le rencontré bientôt. D'habitude, on a Potion avec eux le premier jour, à la première heure. C'est un Serpentard très doué en Potion. Le meilleur d'ailleurs, admit Lily.

-Tu sais, je vais aborder le sujet qui fâche mais James est redescendu sur terre pendant les vacances, il a beaucoup changé.

-¨Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Lily, surprise.

-Parce que je connais James depuis sa naissance et je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une chose qu'il ne supporte pas : mentir. Alors, s'il te plaît, crois-le, l'implora presque Iris.

-Ecoute Iris, tu ne peux pas parler d'autre chose, dit Lily, surprise par la déclaration.

-Si tu veux mais ça reviendra un jour ou l'autre sur la tapis. En attendant, il faut que tu me conseilles, je garnis ma bibliothèque.

-T'as une bibliothèque ? s'exclama Lily, surprise.

-Oui, mais pas aussi grande ni aussi vieille que celle des Potter.

Elles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Lily ne doive rejoindre Cécilia pour rentrer chez elle. Iris, quant à elle, rejoignit les garçons au magasin de Quidditch et entreprit de ré expliquer à James comment il fallait faire pour charmer Lily, c'est-à-dire : ne pas crier après elle dans tout le Chemin de Traverse en faisant de grands gestes ridicules. James, déprimé, voulut renter pour pleurer sur son pauvre sort et aussi -et surtout- pour manger et fut aussitôt approuvé par ses amis.

Le premier septembre arriva avec pour Iris un grand moment : la Répartition. Elle fut bien sûr envoyée à Gryffondor où elle fut acclamée surtout par les Maraudeurs et Lily et Cécilia. Mais on voyait bien sur son visage la même fatigue que sur celui de Remus, la pleine lune avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant. C'est au moment où Cécilia lui fit remarqué qu'Iris se promit de leur en parler dès ce soir et c'est ce quelle fit :

-Lily, Cécilia, il faut que je vous parle, dit-elle d'une voix angoissée.

-On arrive, répondirent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

Après avoir refermé les rideaux du lit, Iris jeta un sort d'insonorisation et, tout en se tordant les doigts commença à parler

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, dit-elle timidement, lors s'il vous plaît, ne m'interrompez pas.

Elles acquiescèrent silencieusement et Iris reprit :

-Je suis venue en Angleterre après l'assassinat de ma famille par des Mangemorts (le visage des jeunes filles blêmit). J'ai été blessée gravement et comme je n'avais plus de famille sorcière en France, je suis venue habiter chez les Potter. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne suis pas allée chez les Moldus… C'est parce que j'ai un terrible secret : je… dit-elle en baissant les yeux, je…

-Iris, quoi que tu dises, nous ne te rejetterons pas, je te le promets, dit Lily sincèrement.

-Je suis une loup-garou, enchaîna rapidement la jeune fille.

C'est alors que Lily et Cécilia la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-De quoi ? dit Cécilia, confuse.

-D'être ce que je suis, de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt…

-Pas du out ! Et puis maintenant, Remus ne sera plus seul les nuits de peine lune.

-Vous savez pour Remus ? demanda Iris avec une expression de poisson.

-On avez plutôt d'énormes doutes, dit Lily.

Elles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de préfète-en-chef de Lily ne revienne au triple galop leur annonçant que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis trente secondes et les jeunes filles furent obligées d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Iris fut surprise qu'une grande partie des Gryffondors est le même emploi du temps. En effet, beaucoup avait choisi d'embrasser la carrière d'Auror pour lutter contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses Mangemorts. Elle fut surprise de voir que ce que lui avait dit Lily était vrai, ils allaient avoir Potion en commun avec les Serpentards. D'habitude, Iris n'était pas une personne qui jugeait les autres sans les connaître, mais au moment précis où elle les avait vus, elle avait senti immédiatement qu'il ne faudrait jamais leur tourner le dos sans être très bon en Duel. Bref, il fallait s'en méfier et c'était aussi ce que la louve ressentait. D'ailleurs celle-ci ressentait au même moment une très forte attirance pour le jeune homme aux yeux couleur ambre assis à côté d'elle.

-Comment ça va, Moony ? Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

-Salut, oui et toi ? lui répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Comme un charme, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

-Y a des hôtels pour ça !! S'exclama la voix indignée de James.

-Tais-toi James ou…

-Ou quoi ? Tu vas me lancer ton jus de citrouille à la figure ? dit James faussement apeuré.

-Tu en doutes ? dit la voix pleine de défis d'Iris.

-Tu n'oserais pas tâcher ma nouvelle robe de ton cousin préféré, dit James avec un regard attendrissant.

-Non, bien sûr, répondit Iris ironiquement, je n'oserais jamais attaquer un pauvre Jamesiechounet à sa maman adorée.

-Jamesichounet ! Répéta ou plutôt cria Sirius, mort de rire.

-Ferme-la, Siriu grogna James, rouge de honte tout en lançant un regard noir à sa cousine.

La cloche sonna, annonçant le premier cours de l'année et couvrant ainsi le rire hystérique de Sirius qui était ponctué de "Jamesiechounetadoré" aigu. Heureusement pour James, Sirius s'arrêta après avoir passé les portes du cachot où enseignait le professeur Phlox qui avait pris en grippe depuis la première semaine le groupe des Maraudeurs mais reconnaissait quelque fois à contre cœur que Remus était doué. Dès le départ, Iris fit mauvaise impression en s'asseyant à coté de son loup préféré.

-Je vois que nous avons une nouvelle lève, lâcha d'une voix gutturale le professeur.

-Oui, je m'appelle Iris Istari et je viens de Beauxbâtons, dit posément la jeune fille

-J'espère que vous avez un niveau élevé en Potion, car ici nous ne sommes pas laxistes comme en France. Pour vous évaluez, je vais vous replacer à une meilleure table.

Il désigna du doigt la place vide à côté de Séverus Snape. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui fit un sourire mauvais qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, fidèle à ses convictions. Le cours fut le plus long et le plus chiant de toute sa vie. D'habitude, elle adorait faire des potions mais là, à côté de lui, c'était indescriptiblement CHIANT. Il lui avait tout juste permis de couper les ingrédients.

La cloche sonna enfin, la délivrant de cet idiot qui croyait être le meilleur. S'il avait vu ses notes aux BUSES, il serait mort de honte de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Elle rejoignit rapidement Remus qui était en train de consulter son emploi du temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? demanda Iris.

-J'ai arithmancie, lui répondit la vox sereine de Remus. Et toi ?

-Etude des Ruines mais je sais pas où c'est, dit-elle, perplexe.

-T'as qu'à y aller avec Sirius.

-Il fait étude des Runes ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il est intelligent. Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

-Sirius, mon ami, veux-tu m'emmener en étude des Runes ? Implora Iris avec un regard de chien battu.

-Comment résister ? Bon d'accord, on y go.

-A plus, Moony ! Lança Iris en l'embrassant légèrement.

-A tout.

Le dernier cours de la journée était Histoire de la Maie au grand déplaisir de tous les Gryffondors, ce que ne comprenait pas Iris.

-Pourquoi vous faites cette tête, c'est cool, l'histoire !

-Tu changeras d'avis après le cours, dit James en s'installant au fond de la classe.

Iris, quant à elle prit place devant et sortit son matériel. Au début elle eu un choc en voyant que le prof était un fantôme, mais cela passa bien vite. On aurait pu croire qu'elle ne saurait répondre à aucune question comme elle venait de France et qu'au bout d'un moment, elle aussi somnolerait mais il n'en fut rien. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde et surtout de ses amis, c'était la seule élève à pourvoir répondre à la question : "Quand a eu lieu la septième révolte des Gobelins et quelles en furent les causes ?" Le professeur Binns, en voyant une main se levait, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque mais heureusement, il était déjà mort. Toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur Iris qui donnait les sept causes de la révolte avec une facilité déconcertante.

Après une heure interminable, la fin du cours sonna et les élèves coururent presque pour sortir de la salle sauf Iris qui semblait vouloir demander quelque chose au professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? fit Remus qui l'attendait à la sortie.

-Je voulais qu'il me confirme la date de la treizième révolte des Gobelins, répondit sérieusement Iris. Pourquoi vous m'avez dit que le cours était chiant, ce prof explique très bien, continua-t-elle, surprise.

-En fait, tous les élèves le trouvent comment dire… dépourvu de tout sens de l'action. Il a une voix monocorde et à part toi, moi et Lily, beaucoup s'endorment ou décrochent complètement. Et puis, l'histoire de notre pays n'est as très passionnante, comme tu l'as remarqué…

-Tu te fous de moi ! Notre histoire entière est basée sur Pierre Bonaccord ! C'est pour ça qu'on a le même programme que vous, dit Iris, choquée.

-Draco Dormens Nunquam Titillandus, fit Remus.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, complètement à la masse.

-C'est le mot de passe ! Expliqua Remus, amusé.

-On est déjà arrivés ? Ben tant mieux, on a une tonne de devoirs à faire.

Voyant l'air consterné de Remus, elle enchaîna rapidement.

-Je rigole, t'inquiètes !

-C'est pas ça, je suis surpris : une Potter qui fait ses devoirs en temps et en heure, c'est à inscrire dans le livre des records !

-Je dois prendre ça comment ?

-Comme une compliment. Bon, au travail, maintenant.

Ils s'installèrent à côté pour faire leurs devoirs, s'embrassant de temps en temps sous le regard surpris des Maraudeurs.

-Elle est bizarre, ta cousine, dit Peter.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda James, surpris.

-Elle ne s'endort pas avec Binns, elle donne des bonnes réponses en histoire, elle a les yeux violets… On dirait Lily en plus mystérieuse.

-La comparaison ! Lança Sirius.

-Pete, ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Remus ?

-Six ans, répondit sans hésiter celui-ci.

-Et t'as toujours pas compris les détails qui font de lui ce qu'il est une nuit par mois ? dit James découragé.

-La couleur de ses yeux.

-C'est pareil pour Iris. Elle est comme Remus. (Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit enfin) et puis, pour l'Histoire, vu le nombre de bouquins qu'elle lit c'est pas étonnant, finit James.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils sortent ensemble alors, parce qu'ils sont pareils !

-Mais non, c'es parce qu'ils s'aiment, dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le couple qui en à peine une journée, avait défrayé la chronique à Poudlard : un des Maraudeurs, le plus mystérieux, Remus Lupin, sortait avec la nouvelle qui avait selon la rumeur des yeux violets. Déjà, le fan club du troisième gars le plus convoité de Poudlard cherchait des informations pour tuer le couple dans l'œuf.

Le repas arriva enfin, avec la blague des Maraudeurs envers les Serpentards pour bien commencer l'année. A peine avaient-ils commencé à manger que l'ensemble des Serpentards devinrent d'une couleur différente de l'arc-en-ciel. Les tables étaient hilares devant des Serpentards déconfits, qui changeaient de couleur toutes les dix seconds. Après une minute, le professeur Phlox intervint et annula le sortilège pour le malheur de tous mais ne put punir les coupables sans preuves.


	7. Nouveaux couples

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf Iris.**

**Je remercie Darky Angel pour sa review qui l'a fait bein plaisir.**

**Je remercie comme d'habitude ma correctrrice Xiao Yan. Grâce à qui j'ai pue continué cette fic.**

**Nouveaux couples**

Les semaines passèrent sans qu'il n'y est de problème majeur. Le célèbre match Gryffondor/Sepentard arriva enfin. Le capitaine des Gryffondors James, faisait subir à ses joueurs des entraînements quotidiens pour être les meilleurs.

Le jour du match arriva enfin. Les Maraudeurs, sauf Peter, étaient tous dans l'équipe à des postes différents : James état attrapeur, Sirius Batteur et Rémus Poursuiveur. A eux trois, ils pouvaient gagner un match mais l'équipe était très soudée et il y avait peu de place pour les individualités (sauf James, bien sûr !). Bref, ils étaient venus pour gagner une septième fois ensemble.

Le mach se déroulait à l'avantage des Rouges et Or malgré les mauvais coups des Serpentards. Quand James aperçut le Vif D'Or à un mètre du sol, il fonça en piquet à grande vitesse, trop grande vitesse, car au moment où il attrapait le Vif d'Or, il s'écrasait sur le sol, tête la première. Affolée, toute son équipe rejoignit le sol immédiatement, ainsi que les trois jeunes filles Lily, Iris et Cécilia qui commentait et ils entendirent James murmurer : "Lily, je t'aime" avant de s'évanouir.

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard et il trouva ses amis profondément endormi au pied de son lit. Il vit les cernes et comprit qu'on l'avait veillé pendant au moins une nuit. Sentant le lit bougé, Rémus et Iris se réveillèrent et sourirent en voyant James assis sir le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils réveillèrent ensuite Sirius et Peter qui sautèrent au cou de Cornedrue. Puis Sirius partit réveiller l'ensemble des Gryffondors et ils accoururent, au grand damne de l'infirmière. Quand Lily arriva, tout le monde lui fit de la place et commença à chuchoter dans son dos. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de James, un silence pesant se fit sentir.

Est-ce que c'est vrai, James ? demanda timidement Lily.

De quoi tu parles ?

Ce que tu as dit avant de t'évanouir.

Oui, Lily, c'est vrai, lui répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Au lieu de lui sauter dans les bras, la jeune fille s'enfuit comme si elle était poursuivie par une chimère. Elle fut aussitôt poursuivie par Iris et Cécilia sous le regard éberlué des Gryffondors. Elles la rejoignirent au niveau du portrait de la Grosse Dame au moment où elle donnait le mot de passe.

Lily, attends-nous ! Purée, ce que tu cours vite, essaya de die Cécilia, essoufflée.

Pourquoi tu fuis, Lily ? demanda Iris sans détour.

On peut en parler dans le dortoir ? Implora la jeune fille.

D'accord, je te dois bien ça, concéda Iris.

Après une sort d'insonorisation, Iris commença à parler :

Pourquoi tu fuis James ? Tu le hais à ce point ? Interrogea Iris.

Non, c'est pas ça. Depuis la soirée chez lui, je l'ai trouvé changé, il est gentil, il a plus la grosse tête, c'et plus du tout le même James. Ca me gêne car j'aime le nouveau James, c'est assez déconcertant parce qu'avant je le détestais.

Tout le monde change, Lily, dit Cécilia philosophiquement. Même toi tu as le droit changer, tu as le droit d'aimer James.

Qui dit qu'il m'aime vraiment ?

Je t'ai déjà dit, Lily, James déteste mentir ou qu'on lui mente et je sais ce que je dis, dit Iris en regardant Lily dans les yeux.

Mais qui vous dit que moi je l'aime ? répliqua Lily.

Tout ! Ton comportement, tes paroles et surtout, le must du must, tu as chuchoté son nom la nuit dernière en rajoutant après "je t'aime".. Rémus peut le confirmer, comme il a le sommeil aussi léger que moi, énuméra Iris.

Oh, mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! Cria Lily, horrifiée.

Si, si, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Je suis amoureuse de James Potter. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? dit-elle déprimée.

Sortir avec lui serait la meilleure solution, je pense ! dit Cécilia en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Je suis mal ! Je suis mal ! répétait Lily.

Mais non, mais non, fit Iris, un sourire aux lèvres. Viens, on va voir James. Je pense pas que la foule soit restée. Il faut que vous parliez, continua-t-elle.

Tu es sadique !

On me le dit souvent. Allez viens, ou je te jette un sort et je ne rigole pas, répliqua Iris sérieusement.

Acculée, Lily suivie ses amies jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il fallut, avec l'aide de Sirius et de Rémus la trainer jusqu'au lit de James qui la regardait, amusé. Puis, à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils quittèrent la pièce en laissant les amoureux seuls et partirent manger.

Vous pensez qu'on a bien fait ?demanda Rémus, soucieux.

Dix Gallions qu'ils vont s'entre-tuer ! lança Sirius, blagueur.

Ca t'arrive d'être sérieux ? dit Iris.

Moi ? dit Sirius en se pointant du doigt. Jamais !

Le sujet n'est pas là, intervint Cécilia sérieuse.

J'espère qu'ils vont sortir ensemble, dit pensivement Peter.

Ca ferait un si beau couple, compléta Iris.

La conversation continua sur ce ton quand un élément vint à l'esprit de Sirius qui prit soudain contrarié.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? demanda Rémus, surpris par le comportement de son ami.

Réunion immédiate des Maraudeurs, Iris, tu viens aussi. Cécilia, mon coeur, je suis désolé mais on doit te laisser !

Sous le choc, Cécilia resta de quoi et ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'elle était toute seule. Le semi-groupe des Maraudeurs se dirigea vers une salle secrète découverte dernièrement.

Bien sûr, y a deux loup-garous ici et aucun ne pense que le pleine lune c'est ce soir ! dit Sirius, embêté.

Où est le problème ? demanda Iris surprise. J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, je vais avec Rémus dans la Cabane Hurlante.

On sait, mais le loup n'est pas habitué à rester enfermé toute une nuit et surtout avec toi ! Il va vouloir te montrer son territoire mais il y aura personne pour le surveiller, je ne peux pas le faire seul, il faut absolument que James soit là. Mais l'infirmière m'a dit quelle lui rendrait sa liberté que demain matin, expliqua Sirius, soucieux. Si vous sortez de la Cabane, il va y avoir un accident.

Ecoute, Sirius, dit calmement Rémus, il faut juste que tu produise un sort d'enferment au niveau du Saule Cogneur assez puissant pour ne pas qu'on le passe. De plus, je pense que Dumbledore a augmenté les sorts de protection comme maintenant il y a deux loup-garous donc il ne faut pas se faire de souci, ça va bien se passer.

Espérons-le, dit Sirus, toujours soucieux.

Allons rejoindre Cécilia sinon elle va se sentir seule, fit Iris en changeant de sujet.

Ils rejoignirent la jeune fille à l'infirmerie où elle parlait avec James et Lily qui se tenaient la main sous le regard attendrie de Céclia.

Enfin !s'exclama bruyamment Sirius. C'est pas trop tôt !

Tu peux parler ! S'exclamèrent en même temps le reste des Maraudeurs.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Sirius avec un visage angélique qui montrait sa compréhension totale.

Pas du tout : répliqua James, ironique. Arrête de faire l'innocent parce que si tu le fasi pas, c'est nous qui jouerons les marieurs, continua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Tu peux, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes comme s'ils se battaient en duel puis James détourna le regard et lança à Sirius

Fais comme tu veux, Sirius, je disais ça pour t'aider, c'est tout.

Tu sais bien que Sirius Black n'a besoin de l'aide de personne, il s'en sort toujours indemne.

Un éclaircissement de voix retentit (Nda : non ce n'est pas Ombrage mais James). Et quand Sirius vit de qu'il il venait. Il prit un air résigné et changea de sujet.

Je pense qu'on a laissé les amoureux tranquille pour leur première journée.

Sur ce tout le monde partit laissant le couple seul.

Dès qu'ils furent sortit les couples se formèrent car Peter était allé rejoindre sa Poussouffle, laissant Sirius ave Cécilia, tandis qu'Iris et Remus s'éloigné vers le parc main dans la main.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé toute seule toute à l'heure, mai une réunion des Maraudeurs s'imposait.

Ca va, j'ai l'habitude, mis ce que je n'ai pas comprie, c'est pourquoi Iris y est allé ? Demanda Cécilia un peu vexé.

C'est pas contre toi, rassures-toi, c'est comme on a besoin d'elle comme elle est forte en potion, car celle-ci même Remus qui est vraiment un pro la fait explosé donc à par Rogue, il restait plus qu'Iris, finit-il avec un sourire et triomphant.

Je comprend et maintenant j me sens bête d'avoir été jalouse même un peu d'elle, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

A ce moment l Sirius e mit devant elle et remontant le menton de la jeune fille avec es deux doigts, planta son regard dans le sien et recommença à parler.

Oh soit pas triste Cici tu savais pas, vient je vais te montrer un endroit magnifique pour te remonter le moral.

Son sourire charmeur était réapparu sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il amenait Cécilia dans l'endroit le plus romantique de Poudlard connu uniquement de Maraudeurs.

Après un court passage à la salle commune pour allé chercher un vieux parchemin (Nda : si vous voyez pas de quoi je parle honte à vous !) Sirius amena la jaune fille en direction des serres et plus précisément de la serre n°7 connu uniquement de ceux qui prenait option botanique c'est-à-dire au grand maximum sept et encore l'année dernière l n'y en avait qu'une seule. Cécilia n'y avait jamais posé ne serais-ce qu'un orteil et encore c'était un euphémisme. Elle allé demander le pourquoi du comment à Sirius quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait disparut. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit qui avait le pouvoir apparemment d'ouvrir toutes les serrures (Nda : si ça sa ne vous rappelle rien vous avez 6 volumes à relire, inculte !) et forçat la porte comme s'il faisait ça tout les jours. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit une effluve de senteur exotique chatouilla leurs odorats, accompagnée par le bruit d'une lointaine cascade. Au moment même où ils entraient elle fit transporté au plein cœur de la forêt amazonienne avec ces fleurs multicolores, ses parfums enivrants et surtout à côté d'elle le mes le plus sexi et séduisant de Poudlard d'après les sondages. Après de ongues minures à admirer cette flore sauvage, ils s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre couvert d'une mousse duveteuse en face de la cascade d'où émerger de temps en temps un petit arc-en-ciel. Les minutes passé et aucun ne parlaient comme unit dans le fait de penser qu'émettre le moindre son annihilerai cette instant fantastique. C'est Sirius qui arrêta cette contemplation silencieuse en chuchotant à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Cécilia, je t'aime.

Aussitôt les joues de la Gryffondor prirent la couleur de sa maison et presque aussi silencieusement que Sirius susurra un « moi aussi » remplit d'émotion.

Et ils s'embrassèrent dans reconstitution de paradis céleste.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune avec un grand sourire aux lèvres non dissimulables, qui fût accompagné par les ricanements d'Iris et de Rémus quand ils s'en aperçurent. Vexés Cécilia et Sirius boudèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.


End file.
